powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Benefic Attacks
The power to release/use benefic energy for various attacks. Sub-power of Benefic Force Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Malefic Attacks. Not to be confused with Divine Attacks or Purification Attacks. Also Called * Benefic Energy Projection * Good Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use benefic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Benefic Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of benefic energy. * Benefic Beam Emission: Release beams of benefic energy. * Benefic Blast: Release benefic energy over a specific target area. * Benefic Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of benefic energy. * Benefic Bombs: Create bombs/explosions of benefic energy. * Benefic Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Benefic Cutting: Use benefic energy to cut opponents. * Benefic Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with benefic energy. * Benefic Pillar Projection: Project benefic energy pillars. * Benefic Spike Projection: Project benefic spikes. * Benefic Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of benefic energy. * Benefic Wave Emission: Send out a wave of benefic energy that repels everything. * Expanding Benefic Bolts: Project benefic energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Benefic Blasts: Release blasts of benefic energy in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release benefic energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Benefic Breath: Discharge benefic energy blasts from mouth. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of benefic energy. * Omnidirectional Benefic Waves: Send out a wave of benefic energy in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit benefic energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of benefic energy that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release benefic energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release benefic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of benefic energy. * Zap: A tiny short release of benefic energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Benefic Force Manipulation * Beneficial Rain Generation Limitations * Users may require outside source of benefic energy to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users See Also: Holy Hand Grenade. * Gouken (Street Fighter); via Power of Nothingness * Rose (Street Fighter); via Soul Power * Ryu (Street Fighter); via Power of Nothingness Gallery Nothingness_Metsu_Hadoken.gif|Ryu (Street Fighter) attacks Seth with a Metsu Hadoken powered by the Power of Nothingness. Sf4-rose.jpg|Rose (Street Fighter) wields Soul Power, the polar opposite of M. Bison's malevolent Psycho Power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Good Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Rare power